


Beach Day

by Zaypay



Series: Adventure Across Lifetimes [2]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Basically a beach episode, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), just the boys having fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:34:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27442003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaypay/pseuds/Zaypay
Summary: LU boys spend a day at the beach
Series: Adventure Across Lifetimes [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2005027
Comments: 7
Kudos: 103





	Beach Day

**Author's Note:**

> Based on Linked Universe by jojo56830 on tumblr. Check them out here!  
> https://linkeduniverse.tumblr.com/

Wind woke up that morning with far more energy than anyone thought possible. He jumped on Warriors’s bed, waking the captain up.

“Let’s go to the beach!” 

Warriors flipped over onto his stomach and pushed the pillow against his ears. Wind frowned, grabbed the pillow, and threw it across the room. Warriors glared at him tiredly.

“We just got here, can’t we relax for a day?” He grumbled.

“The beach is relaxing!” Wind huffed. “Plus, Time already agreed to go, so unless you want to be stuck inside all day with Twilight and Sky (who will probably be sleeping) then you have to come.”

Warriors stared at the ceiling for a few seconds before forcing himself out of bed with a battle cry usually only reserved for the toughest of enemies. Wind jumped up with a whoop of excitement.

“Let’s go!!”

━━━☀━━━

As soon as his bare feet hit the sand, Wind had already tossed aside his things and sprinted full speed toward the water. Wild followed his lead, throwing his Sheikah Slate at Warriors as he ran after Wind. Hyrule picked up Wind’s things and started setting up a spot near the cliffside, propping the umbrella up in the sand and laying out a wide blanket. Four found a sunny spot by their area, set up his chair, pulled out his sunglasses, and set about sunbathing. 

“War, come help me beat Wild!” Wind shouted just before Wild picked him up and tossed him headfirst into the water.

“No chance, I’m not getting sand in my hair!” He called back as soon as the sailor resurfaced. As he turned his back, Warriors felt the biggest dump of sand pour over his head. He turned slowly on his heel to face a cackling Legend who had already begun to flee towards the sea. Warriors quickly threw off his shirt, tossing it to the old man, and sprinted after the veteran hero. He tackled him, and they began wrestling in the shallow water.

“Where the hell did you even find a swim skirt?” Warriors panted as he flipped Legend over. Legend rolled onto his knees and pushed Warriors down by his torso.

“Doesn’t matter. No one wants to see your pathetic excuse for abs anyway, pretty boy.”

With a roar, Warriors stood with a shocked Legend still hanging onto his stomach. He tore the smaller hero off of him, grinned at him maliciously, before pouring all his strength into hurling Legend off as far as he could into the sea, where he landed with an unceremonious splash. Warriors laughed breathily, still trying to recover his strength when he saw Legend swimming back to shore at breakneck speeds, an enraged look on his face.

“Shit,” Warriors said as he started to run from the incoming attack. 

After he’d gotten his revenge on the captain by sticking Octo balloons— courtesy of Wild— to every inch of his uncovered skin, the sailor announced an idea he had.

“Hey, let’s play cuckoo fight!” Wind said. 

“What’s that?” Wild asked.

“One of us sits on the other's shoulders and they fight to push the two over. It’s a lot of fun and we’ve got enough people to play.”

“Sounds cool, I call Wild,” Legend said quickly, grabbing the champion by his wrist.

“Guess it’s you and me then, sailor,” Warriors grinned, lifting Wind onto his shoulders.

“Let’s kick their asses,” Legend said from atop Wild, smiling viciously. 

They fought tooth and nail for an exhilarating 10 minutes before Wind and Warriors knocked over the other duo and were declared winners by Hyrule, who was building an elaborate sandcastle by the shore. Legend walked over to him and sat down grumpily.

“Want to help?” He asked, handing Legend a bucket. Wild, Wind, and Warriors made their way over after a half-hour of messing around and helped create a massive kingdom. Surrounding the castle on the hill Hyrule created was a vibrant town, protected by a strong sand wall. They carved out a massive field in the center and a huge pyramid opposite. Their kingdom was getting two surrounding villages when a huge wave came and destroyed their hard work. 

“Aw, that was going so well too,” Wind cried, crossing his arms in disappointment. His stomach growled loudly, and he turned red when Wild laughed.

“I think it’s time for some lunch then,” he declared, standing up. Wind celebrated and followed behind the other four heroes as they walked back to the umbrella, where Time was reading. 

“Welcome back,” he said without looking up. “If anyone would be so kind as to wake up Four before he gets a sunburn, it would be much appreciated.”The four heroes looked at each other before collectively deciding to let Four sleep just a tad longer. 

Wild made a few sandwiches and some lemonade, both of which were gone in minutes. After a few minutes of just sitting and talking, Wild suddenly had the spark of inspiration with a hint of dangerous mischief and whispered it to Wind and Hyrule, who both giggled in response. Time eyed them carefully, but he wasn’t fast enough to catch Wild as he ran up the cliff. The old man sprinted after him, worried about whatever havoc he might cause, while Wind, Warriors, and Legend rolled on the floor in laughter and Hyrule watched in nervous delight. 

At the top of the cliff, Wild crouched down, calling upon Revali’s Gale (which he knew the Rito would kill him for if he were still alive) and let himself be carried into the sky by the updraft with his paraglider. He flew quickly over to the sea, putting away the glider and curled himself into a ball.

“Cannonball!!” He screamed just before he slammed into the ocean, creating an enormous explosion of water. The others watched with a mixture of awe and horror. Wind whipped his head to try and run to the still going updraft, only to see Time sending his best death glare their way. He rolled his eyes and ran to find Wild before he drifted off to sea because of his poor swimming skills.

“That was awesome!” He shouted at the champion.

“Stung like hell though,” he said, wincing as he got up. 

“What was that!? I thought I heard a bomb go off!” Four shouted from the shore, his skin bright red. “Also, why did no one wake me up!? I’m completely sunburnt!”

━━━☀━━━

“And that’s how I rode a Guardian to the Gerudo Desert and had it kill a molduga,” Wild finished triumphantly, pumping out his chest in pride. Wind’s eyes shone with pure faith and joy at his incredible story. Twilight only groaned and put his hands in his head, and Sky smiled disbelievingly. 

“Please tell me that’s not true, Cub,” Twilight groaned. Wild smirked.

“No comment.”

“Ok, I think it’s time for bed,” Time said, standing from his place on the edge of Wind’s bed. “And I better find out that story isn’t true Wild, or we’re going to have a long talk.” 

Wild nodded like an angel but rolled his eyes when Time turned away.

“I saw that,” he said before leaving the room. 

“He must have eyes on the back of his head,” Wild stated. The younger heroes turned to Twilight for confirmation. He shrugged and tossed the sheets over his head.

“G’night,” he called. Wild lied down and closed his eyes to try and join the already sleeping Sky.

“Good night.”

Wind sighed and leaned back in bed, staring up at the ceiling. He really didn’t feel tired at all, but there was no harm in trying. Lying down kind of felt like sailing in a boat, the calm swaying, gentle sound of the sea, the stars shining high above...

Wind fell asleep after a few seconds. 

* * *

**BONUS:**

*Wind creeps out of the room and to the kitchen, pulling ingredients out of the fridge. A candle in the corner turns on to reveal Four sitting in a suspiciously large chair*

Four: So your the one whose been leaving milk and cookies out every night?

Wind: Uh y-yea.

Four: And who is it for?

Wind: Santa Claus?

Four: *sighs* Wind, do you know what month it is?

Wind: October?

Four: And when does Santa come?

Wind: Every day. That’s what Tetra told me.

Four: We’re going to need to have a conversation about Santa Claus. First of all, yes he’s real. Now let’s get down to business.

**Author's Note:**

> With the tropical storm and everything going on, I just wanted to write something a bit fun. Hope you enjoyed reading because I had a ton of fun writing this!


End file.
